Don't Say Goodbye
by musicbox's will
Summary: It didn't matter if it was 12:01 A.M. on the 25th, it was still scarily close to perfect. RN (one-shot) AU


_Rokunami_

_Disclaimer: I don't own KH._

**For Koko. Happy really late birthday.**

* * *

_- It didn't matter if it was 12:01 A.M. on the 25th, it was still extremely close to perfect. -_

* * *

_**DON'T**_

_**.**_

_S-A-Y_

_**.**_

_"GOODBYE"_

* * *

_11:08 P.M._

One hour. He had _one hour _to set things right. How was he going to get to her in an hour? With all the things he had to say, it would be too hard. The thing was; he couldn't give up, not now, not when this was his last chance.

Roxas sighed and ran a hand through his golden tresses while staring up at the shining lights. Their radiance filled the streets flawlessly, making the already festive town look even livelier than before. The male could hear loud cheers and the overall merry-making as he passed a sea of faces. What would he do once he got there anyway? Apologize? He snorted. No, that wouldn't do at all. Something spectacular needed to happen the moment he opened that door.

He needed to be there, breathing—looking at her the way he should have a long time ago. This was not a game, this was a test he had to pass. All those locks that suppressed his glass heart were now coming undone, one by one.

Maybe it was a mistake to check his watch, maybe it wasn't, but it still happened.

_11:15 P.M._

If he didn't make it . . . If it was too late . . . what would happen?

All those chances, they were now just spiralling past him at such a pace. A pace he couldn't even see.

"Hey!" Shit. Roxas turned to see a man in his mid-forties waving his hands at him. "Come fix this mess!" He pointed towards the now upturned cart, the smashed fruits overflowing endlessly.

The blond cursed under his breath before going off in the opposite direction. "I don't have time for this. Not when she could be gone."

Roxas heard the loud thud come closer to him. _'Nononono-' _

"Go fix-"

"No, I don't have time for you," the youth hissed under his breath, the words seemingly cut through thin air. "I don't have time for anyone."

_"No one?" her voice rang out, catching his attention instantly. "Not even me?"_

_He turned to see the frail girl inspect him curiously. Her petite fingers were adorned with a silver ring, one she was playing with at the moment. Roxas let out a nervous laugh, his eyes darting towards the door. The white summer dress suddenly seemed all too innocent._

_She pouted, "Well, poo. I guess I have to make myself worth your time."_

_"Worth my time? I didn't mean it like that!" He held up his hands in defense as she laughed._

_"Too bad! When I have my mind set on something, nothing will ever change it. Nothing." She took a bold step towards him, their faces now inches away from one another. "So be ready to see a lot more of me."_

The male shook himself, now noticing the man was gone. Had he zoned out again? Roxas let a groan escape his lips. At least . . . he was halfway there. _'Halfway's not good enough though. I need to make it all the way," _he thought as he found himself at the Sandlot.

The light was now dwindling to nothing more than a simple street lamp. Roxas plopped down onto a bench, whipping out his phone in the process.

_11:31 P.M._

Maybe he wouldn't make it. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Maybe his running after her was a mistake.

Why?

He finally found someone and she just . . . she just wasn't there anymore. Physically, he could obtain her, but to catch her heart was an entirely different thing. The way she laughed was like the sound of chiming bells on a warm summer day. That dazzling smile of hers was like a lone star shining brighter than the rest. All in all, she was amazing. She was perfect.

. . . And also wasn't his.

It was already Christmas Eve a-

_Wait . . . _

What if he had already stolen her heart?

The wind danced silently, whispering a thousand secrets into Roxas's ears on its way towards the sky. Adrenaline pounded within his veins as he stood up, deafening out the sound of everything else.

Suddenly Roxas remembered those notes.

Piles of paper stacked upon one another and his name written on each and every one of them.

_"What are these?" He held up the papers, a look of disdain written all over his face. "Why do you have these? Why'd you make these—these letters?"_

_She was frozen in place, her lips unmoving. The words formed, but nothing came out. Not a single sound as she snatched the paper back and ripped it to shreds. Her blue eyes brimmed with tears as she shook violently._

_"You weren't . . . You weren't . . . S-Supposed to see . . ." Her voice wavered, the tension only becoming heavier. ". . . anything . . . t-these words . . . you weren't supposed to know."_

_"I wasn't supposed to know?" His voice was dangerously calm. "I wasn't supposed to know this was all happening? Why?" The words were like punches, all coming at a merciless pace. "Y'know I really have to hand to you; you play off your innocent act really well. So, bravo. Bravo."_

_The tears only continued to fall. "I am innocent . . . I am pure . . ." Her voice was nothing but a whisper as she chanted those words over and over again._

_"Pure?" He scoffed. "I would believe it if I was still the same person. The thing is: I can't. I can't believe you anymore. You were hiding so much from me. So fucking much."_

_"I know," she murmured, "I hide everything. But tell me; who wouldn't hide the scars that won't go away like the others? Face it: I'm nothing more to you now other than some twisted little girl. A little girl who needs help, but oh," she smiled, a forlorn look appearing on her face, "who would want to help someone so unimportant?"_

_That's when he felt the first drops of rain come pouring down. Summer rain. Yet, it felt nothing like summer rain. Everything was falling. The rain. Her. Him. Everything. _

_'Who's going to catch me if we're both falling?'_

_"Goodbye, Roxas."_

_She was gone._

_11:43 P.M._

Sprinting.

His legs burned as everything instantly became a blur. Nothing was more important than getting there—making it. Because if he lost her, his world would fall apart entirely. She was the one thing that he questioned, the one thing that kept him wondering and staying up all night. She was the one thing that made him feel as if he were on top of the world.

It was simple: he couldn't lose that one thing. Ever.

_11:50 P.M._

Roxas only had ten minutes to tell her how wonderful she really was.

_Ten minutes._

The slight chatter met his ears as he entered the train, its passengers still in high-spirits. The blond could hear the a happy tune playing in the background as he treaded passed the uncountable number of people. Within a matter of minutes he found the person he was looking for.

. . . And that's when it hit him.

Maybe he couldn't stop her, yet he still ran towards her. Maybe he couldn't . . . but he would still try.

"_Naminé_!"

The petite female turned only to be brought down, a pair of warm arms wrapping around her instantly. A smile blossomed upon her pink lips as she met crystal blue eyes. Eyes she could get lost in.

"You came," she murmured into the black fabric. "You really came."

"Who said I wouldn't?" Roxas grinned and wiped the fresh batch of tears away from her eyes. "You don't need to cry anymore, Nami. I'm here."

_If you want me to stay. _  
_Meet me on the train . . . _

"I love you."

"Isn't it a miracle this happened on Christmas?"

_at 12:00 A.M. sharp._  
_-Naminé _

And for the first time; their lips finally connected.

_12:01 A.M._

_It was close enough to perfect._

**fin**

_**Author's Note: This was supposed to be out on the 13th for Koko, but um.. yeah. I guess this seems a bit more appropriate? Gosh, I hope this isn't a horrible one-shot! Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry for the wait Koko! xD I was seriously writing this by my Christmas tree. Lol.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Originally, musicbox**_


End file.
